Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart (Nederlands)
by irl.aph.iceland
Summary: WO2 AU. Feliciano Vargas is een driftig, alhoewel wat angstig, lid van het Italiaanse verzet. Verliefd worden op een Duitse gevechtspiloot was wel het laatste dat hij verwachtte... En het zal zijn nationale loyaliteit en hart tot het uiterste testen.


Feliciano wist niet wat hij nog meer kon doen. Zag de schreeuwende agent dan echt niet dat hij geen Duits sprak? Hij probeerde het nog eens, zwaaide nog sneller met het kleine witte vlaggetje dat hij altijd mee had voor dit soort situaties, maar het scheen nog steeds niet te werken.

"Ik begrijp u niet! _Kein Deutsch!_ Ik zou graag antwoord geven maar ik heb geen idee wat u zegt! _Sprechen Sie Italienisch? Englisch?_ "

Dit werkte ook niet. De Duitse agent schreeuwde alleen maar harder. Feliciano kromp ineen door het verbaal geweld, probeerde zichzelf nog kleiner te maken. Dit was niet eerlijk! Hij wilde alleen naar de markt om bloem te kopen, en hij werd onderweg gestopt door een luide Duitse soldaat die verschrikkelijk boos leek en niet ophield met schreeuwen in de vreemde taal. Feliciano had vaker Duitse soldaten in en om het dorp gezien, en was er aan gewend geraakt, maar met zoiets als dit had hij nog nooit te maken gehad. Hij was dan ook vreselijk bang.

"Het spijt me!" Riep Feliciano terwijl de Duitser alleen maar kwader leek te worden, zijn geschreeuw zou iemand bijna doof kunnen maken. "Ik weet niet wat u..." Feliciano had het gevoel dat zijn hart stopte met kloppen toen de Duitser zijn pistool trok. Iedereen in de straat en velden eromheen leken zich naar hen toe te keren. Maar de soldaat richtte niet- hij tilde het op tot boven zijn hoofd en Feliciano keek toe hoe de achterkant van het pistool snel naar hem toe kwam. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en bereidde zich voor op de klap, maar die kwam niet. In plaats daarvan, hoorde hij een andere man Duits praten, en riskeerde hij het zijn ogen iets te openen en naar omhoog te kijken.

De nieuwe Duitser was lang, groot, blond, en praatte in een boze toon tegen de andere soldaat, terwijl hij zijn arm stevig vast hield. Het leek alsof hij zomaar verschenen was. Feliciano keek toe, met grote ogen, terwijl de blonde agent nog meer boze woorden sprak voordat hij de ander losliet en wegstuurde. Haastig salueerde de soldaat, voordat hij snel wegrende. Feliciano greep zijn witte vlag, haalde diep adem en wachtte gespannen af wat er ging gebeuren. De agent keek op hem neer, en begon in het Duits tegen hem te praten, maar stopte zichzelf. Na een minuut van gespannen afwachten, sprak hij weer. "Ik neem aan dat je geen Engels spreekt?"

Feliciano zuchtte opgelucht. "Oh, God zij dank! Ja, ik spreek Engels! Die soldaat, hij bleef maar schreeuwen, en ik wist niet wat hij wilde, en hij was zo luid en boos en eng en heel erg bedankt dat u hem mij niet liet raken, en gaat u me arresteren?"

De Duitser leek wat verrast. "Eh, geen probleem, en nee, ik ga je niet arresteren."

"Oh, mooi!" Feliciano glimlachte en de agent wachtte even voor hij verder ging.

"Het spijt me, hij wilde alleen je identiteitspapieren zien."

"Oh," zei Feliciano, en hij graaide in zijn kontzak naar de papieren. "Ik heb ze hier, ik..."

"Nee..." de Duitser hield zijn handen omhoog, palmen naar buiten. "Het is goed zo. Gaat het... Gaat het wel?"  
Feliciano glimlachte weer, dit was de aardigste Duitse soldaat waar hij ooit tegenover had gestaan, al zag hij er erg sterk uit en leek hij nooit te lachen. "Ja, het gaat. Bedankt."

De Duitser knikte oppervlakkig. "Geen probleem." Zei hij weer. Feliciano wachtte even, maar de Duitser ging niet verder en keek hem aandachtig aan. Feliciano voelde hoe zijn adem versnelde toen hij terug staarde. Het voelde alsof hij recht door hem heen keek. Zijn ogen waren blauwer dan al het blauw dat Feliciano ooit gezien had.

"Dus..." zei Feliciano uiteindelijk. Hij had het gevoel dat hij een spreuk brak door te praten. "Mag ik nu naar de markt? Ik moet nog bloem halen en ik wil niet dat Opa zich zorgen maakt..."

De Duitser knipperde een paar keer en keek uiteindelijk langs Feliciano. "Natuurlijk." Hij gebaarde dat Feliciano verder mocht.

"Dank u wel, aardige Duitse soldaat man!" Feliciano rende verder, over het nauwe paadje naar het dorp. Na een paar stappen keek hij om, niet zeker wetend waarom. De Duitser keek hem na, maar wendde zijn blik snel af.

Feliciano besloot dat het zijn geluksdag was. Na het incident met de Duitse soldaat kon hij op de markt meer dan genoeg bloem vinden, plus appels en zelfs wat suiker, dat sinds het begin van de oorlog lastig te vinden was. Bijna onmogelijk, zelfs. Feliciano rende vrolijk het dorp uit, zwaaide naar de plaatselijke bewoners, en volgde het smalle zandpaadje naar het kleine boerderijhuisje. De late middagzon gaf de weg, de bomen en de wijde open velden een oranje gloed, en Feliciano neuriede vrolijk, terwijl hij zijn mandje met boodschappen aan zijn zij heen en weer zwaaide.

Hij hield van dagen als deze op het platteland. Hij kon bijna de aanwezigheid van Duitse soldaten in het dorp vergeten, bijna het geluid van de echo's van exploderende bommen niet horen, bijna zijn blik laten vallen op een kapotte, uitgebrande tank langs de weg. Het was bijna vredig. Tijdens het lopen vroeg Feliciano zich af waarom de Duitse soldaat hem niet had geraakt. Feliciano had weinig met de Duitsers te maken, probeerde zelfs zo ver mogelijk bij ze uit de buurt te blijven, want zijn Opa en broer vertelden hem altijd dat Duitsers verschrikkelijk waren, en akelig, en kwaadaardig. Die agent leek zeker niet verschrikkelijk en kwaadaardig. Feliciano kon er niks aan doen en vroeg zich af of hij hem ooit weer zou zien. Maar hij moest dat niet denken. Hij zou zich er geen zorgen over moeten maken. Waarom deed hij dat dan wel?

Feliciano sloeg af, de laan in die naar zijn thuis leidde. Bij de voordeur werd hij begroet door het geluid van gelach en zingende mensen. Toen hij de drukke kamer in liep, werd hij begroet door gejuich. Lovino stond op de tafel in het midden van de kamer. Hij was gitaar aan het spelen en leidde de menigte in een revolutionair lied. Feliciano lachte, Lovino was waarschijnlijk al erg dronken.

De kamer was niet groot, en leek nog kleiner door de grote, feestvierende groep mensen. Opa Roma doorkruiste de kamer en nam de mand van Feliciano over, gaf hem een fles wijn in de plaats en omhelsde hem. "Welkom thuis, Feliciano! Oh, je hebt appels en suiker, goed gedaan!"

"Opa, wat gebeurt er?" Vroeg Feliciano, die zich af vroeg wat de menigte nu weer aan het vieren was.

"Vandaag was een goede dag voor vrij Italië!" Feliciano wist wat dat betekende. Hij had het nu vaak genoeg gehoord. "Wat hebben we vandaag gewonnen?"

"Een lading ammunitie die door de bergen kwam." Roma draaide zich naar de kamer. "Dat zijn een hoop kogels die de Duitsers niet zullen afvuren!" De kamer barstte weer uit in gejuich. Feliciano applaudisseerde mee, maar het voelde niet goed. "Waren er veel van jullie? Is er niemand gewond geraakt?"

"Alle doden waren Duits vandaag!" Roma greep Feliciano's hand en stak hem, samen met de fles wijn, in de lucht. Hij nam een grote slok voor hij Feliciano eindelijk liet gaan. "Drie chauffeurs en zeven bewakers. Je ouwe Opa heeft er drie neergehaald, in zijn uppie!"

"Goed gedaan, Opa!" Feliciano nam ook een slok wijn en probeerde door het gelach, gejuich en gezang van al de revolutionairen in de kamer heen te denken. Hij dacht er nooit over na. Opa zei altijd dat de enige goede Duitser een dode Duitser was, maar Feliciano bedacht ineens dat meer van die Duitsers die gevallen waren tijdens de gevechten, net zo aardig hadden kunnen zijn als die Duitser die hij vanmiddag tegen had gekomen. Het was raar... Opa had hem zo vaak verteld over de Duitse soldaten die hij gedood had en Feliciano had er nooit goed over na gedacht. Maar nu het kwaad Duits was, had hij geleerd een gezicht te haten. Een gezicht met ogen, nog blauwer dan de lucht...

"Dus drink, Feli, en vier een nieuwe overwinning voor La Rezistenza!" De luide en opgewonden verzetsleden juichten weer. Feliciano kende ze allemaal, stuk voor stuk boeren en dorpelingen die het niet eens waren met de aanwezigheid van Duitse soldaten in Italië en samen tegen ze vochten en hun operaties saboteerden. Ze ontmoetten elkaar vaak in de boerderijwoning van de Vargas familie, of in een cantina in het dorp, normaal gesproken om een missie uit te werken of een overwinning te vieren. Ze waren La Rezistenza, het Italiaanse verzet... en momenteel waren ze deel van de de meest gezochte mensen in Italië. Ze stopten Duitse ladingen van wat dan ook, bombardeerden auto's en tanks, verzamelden belangrijke tactische informatie; La Rezistenza leek altijd te werken, leek nooit moe te worden van de Duitse inspanningen te saboteren, en als ze een overwinning vierden, leek dat met net zo veel passie en grondigheid te gebeuren.

Lovino sloot het lied dat hij aan het zingen was, sprong van de tafel en gooide een arm over Feliciano's schouders. "Hee Feli!" Feliciano had gelijk, Lovino had zeker weten teveel gedronken. Hij was nooit zo vrolijk en sociaal, tenzij hij een paar glazen wijn gedronken had. Een victorie zoals vandaag wilde ook nog wel eens helpen.

"Je maakte geen deel uit van de operatie, of wel soms?" Vroeg Feliciano, ineens bezorgd. Hij vond het erg genoeg dat zijn opa meedeed en daardoor gigantisch gevaar liep, en hij wilde zich ook niet nog eens zorgen moeten maken over zijn oudere broer.

"In mijn dromen." Lovino rolde met zijn ogen, en draaide zich om naar Roma. "Wanneer mag ik mee op een echte missie, Opa? Ik ga nog eens kotsen van al dat bommen in auto's planten. Ik wil meer actie zien!" Roma lachte alleen, en gooide zijn vrije arm over Lovino's schouders. "Je weet dat ik mijn geliefde kleinzoons niet graag in gevaar zie!" Zei hij, en hij omhelsde Feliciano en Lovino allebei.

Feliciano lachte. Opa hoefde zich geen zorgen te maken over hem – hij was de eerste die toegaf dat hij zo ver mogelijk bij gevaar vandaan bleef. Hij was nog steeds wel betrokken bij het verzet; normaal gesproken om zo veel mogelijk informatie over de Duitse soldaten te krijgen bij de mensen op de markt. Hij was dankbaar dat zijn opa hem veilig wilde houden, maar wist heel goed dat hij soms nog wel als een klein kind behandeld werd. Lovino, daarentegen, had al jaren geleden besloten dat hij naar buiten wilde, dat hij de actie wilde zien, in plaats van op een afstandje wachten op verzetsleden, of op Duitsers die hem mee zouden nemen, ook al had Roma hem al vaak genoeg verteld dat het Verzet zo min mogelijk gezien wil worden en dat rechtstreekse conflicten zeldzaam waren; maar dat maakte Lovino weinig uit. Met het kleinste beetje verantwoordelijkheid dat hij erbij kreeg, wilde hij alleen maar meer.

"De volgende keer, Lovino. Ik beloof het je." Roma glimlachte vrolijk en verwarde Lovino's haar.

"Dat zeg je iedere keer." Gromde Lovino, en hij sloeg Roma's hand weg. Roma lachte alleen en nam de gitaar uit Lovino's handen.

"Kop op, Lovino, vier feest en zing met ons!" Roma sloeg de gitaar aan, draaide zich om en boog naar de kamer, en speelde en melodie die iedereen meteen herkende. De volle kamer barstte uit in luid gejuich. Toen begon Roma een maar al te bekend lied te zingen.

" _Una mattina mi son svegliato,_

 _O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

 _Una mattina mi son svegliato,_

 _e hoto trovato l'invasor."_

De revolutionairen zongen luid mee. Lovino, dronken door de wijn en opvrolijking, leek ineens niet meer geïrriteerd te zijn en begon met een van de aanwezige meisjes te dansen. Feliciano kon het niet helpen, en werd meegesleept met de opgelaten stemming. Hij dronk nog wat wijn uit de fles en zong lachend mee. Meerdere mensen werden vrolijk gegroet als ze met hem wilden praten. Hij lachte en vierde feest en luisterde naar verhalen over de overwinning en juichte met iedereen mee toen het lied afgelopen was. "Nog een keer! Nog een keer!" Hij danste en juichte en zong het lied opnieuw en opnieuw, tot het laatste couplet, dat zo luid gezongen werd door iedereen dat hij zeker wist dat het zelfs in het dorp nog gehoord kon worden.

" _É questo il fiore del partigiano,_

 _O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
É questo il fiore del partiganio,_

 _morto per pa libertà!"_

Die nacht probeerde Feliciano uitgeput, vol en blij in slaap te komen. Hij luisterde naar het zachte gesnurk uit de dekens op het bed naast hem, waar Lovino lag te slapen. Hij had de nacht etend, drinkend, pratend en zingend doorgebracht. Het aantal liedjes dat hij zong met het plaatselijke verzet leek eindeloos – maar toen hij eindelijk in slaap viel, was het laatste beeld dat hij voor zijn ogen zag, dat van een bepaalde, blonde, Duitse soldaat, met helderblauwe ogen, die in het zonlicht stond en hem aankeek.


End file.
